Mitsuketa
by Kao'Ru'vi
Summary: Fran kecil melihat mimpi aneh. Mimpi di mana ia bergabung dengan kelompok bernama Varia. Benarkah itu hanya mimpi?


Lanjutan (tadinya) dari fic **Place Where I Belong**. Sama kayak fic yang satu itu, fic ini terinspirasi dari sebuah poem fic (? atau cuma fic pendek?) yang berjudul T I M E It Was Running Out by Roboisthename yang ceritanya pendek tapi bikin pengen nangis. Intinya ya tentang nasib Fran setelah Byakuran kalah deh... "Mitsuketa" dalam bahasa Indonesia berarti "ketemu". Yang ini super duper pendek sekali, tapi semoga maknanya 'nyampe'.

Di sini Fran nyebut diri sendiri _me_ (Inggris).

**Disclaimer:** Amano Akira-sensei (yang jahat banget nggak ngeluarin Fran lagi! T_T)

**Summary:** Fran kecil melihat mimpi aneh. Mimpi di mana ia bergabung dengan kelompok bernama Varia. Benarkah itu hanya mimpi?

**Dedicated to: **Hyuuzu yang sama2 baca T I M E It Was Running Out (karena bikinnya masih kesatuan sama yang satu, jadi ini masih buat Hyuu-chan juga :D)

**Pairing:** slight B26

.

* * *

**Mitsuketa**

* * *

.

Fran membuka mata saat angin mempermainkan daun-daun di pepohonan, membuat cahaya matahari berhasil menyusup lewat celah-celah daun untuk menemukannya. Ia menguap dan mengucek mata seraya memikirkan mimpi yang baru saja dilihatnya. Mimpi itu begitu nyata dan rasanya sangat panjang. Ia bahkan masih bisa mengingat jelas awal dan akhirnya.

Di mimpi itu ada _Shishou_, MM-_neesan_, juga beberapa orang yang belum pernah ditemuinya. Mereka semua melawan orang jahat bernama Byakuran. Anehnya, sejak di awal mimpinya, ia bersama kelompok yang bernama Varia, menyerang salah satu markas Byakuran. Ia yakin belum pernah mengenal orang-orang yang disebut Varia ini, tapi ia ingat jelas wajah mereka, bahkan tahu sifat-sifat mereka. Benar-benar mimpi yang aneh. Ia benar-benar yakin kalau itu bukanlah mimpi biasa.

'Ah! Mungkin _Shishou_ tahu sesuatu,' pikirnya. Ia pun mencoba berkomunikasi dengan sang _Shishou_, tapi gagal.

Tiba-tiba ia teringat akhir mimpinya, di mana _Shishou_ menepuk kepalanya. Ia yakin itu bukan mimpi. Ia masih ingat jelas rasanya. Rasanya benar-benar berbeda dengan biasanya, saat _Shishou_ menepuk kepalanya di ruang yang mereka ciptakan ketika berlatih. Itu ilusi, tapi ia tahu _Shishou_ dalam mimpinya tadi nyata. Ia benar-benar berhasil mengeluarkan sang _Shishou_ dari penjara yang menyeramkan itu. Dan _Shishou_ menepuk kepalanya dengan _tubuhnya yang asli_!

'MM-_neesan_!' Fran teringat. Sosok mungil itu kini berlari menuju rumah, tidak sabar ingin bertanya kepada orang yang belum lama ini tinggal bersamanya. 'Mengurus', kata _Shishou_. MM-_neesan_ juga ada dalam mimpinya tadi, siapa tahu MM-_neesan_ mengetahui sesuatu.

Fran membuka pintu dengan tidak sabar hanya untuk mendapati ruangan kosong. Benar juga, tadi pagi MM-_neesan_ berkata kalau ada sesuatu yang harus ia urus dan ia tidak akan kembali selama beberapa hari. Bird akan datang untuk mengurus Fran nanti sore.

Fran menghela napas kecewa. Sepertinya ia harus menunggu untuk mendapat jawaban mengenai mimpinya.

.

.

Sudah tiga hari sejak mimpi aneh itu, tapi _Shishou_ masih belum bisa dihubungi. MM-_neesan_ juga belum kembali. Karena tidak tahan dengan rasa penasarannya, Fran sempat bertanya pada Bird, tapi pria menyebalkan itu malah menertawakannya dan berkata kalau ia terlalu banyak berkhayal.

"Me pergi dulu." Fran berlari menuju pintu.

"Kau mau ke mana, Fran?" tanya Bird. Tidak benar-benar khawatir sebenarnya, hanya saja MM bisa marah besar kalau ia kehilangan bocah itu. Biarpun Fran sering kali menyebalkan, Mukuro yang menitipkannya pada MM, tentu saja gadis itu berusaha mengurusnya dengan baik.

"Jalan-jalan saja kok. Nanti sore juga me kembali.." sahut Fran sebelum menghilang di balik pintu.

.

.

Fran berlari-lari kecil menuju taman. Ia senang bermain di taman, meskipun ia tidak punya teman. Anak-anak seumurannya selalu menganggapnya aneh hanya karena ia terlalu banyak bertanya dan tidak pernah berekspresi. Karena itu, Fran lebih senang bermain sendiri.

BRUK!

Karena sibuk dengan pikirannya, Fran tidak memperhatikan jalan dan menabrak seorang anak laki-laki yang beberapa tahun lebih tua darinya.

"Ah, maaf…" katanya, tentu dengan nada dan wajah datar seperti biasa. Bukannya ia tidak benar-benar merasa bersalah, tapi karena memang hanya ekspresi datar yang selalu tergambar di wajahnya.

Anak laki-laki yang ia tabrak memandanginya tanpa berkata apa-apa. Fran merasa heran, tapi memutuskan untuk meneruskan perjalanannya. Paling tidak ia sudah minta maaf.

Baru beberapa langkah Fran melewati anak itu sambil berpikir-pikir sepertinya ia mengenal anak itu, sebuah suara menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kehilangan topimu, Froggy?"

Fran tertegun dan segera menoleh. Ia melihat anak laki-laki yang tadi ia tabrak sudah menyeringai lebar.

"Ushishishi… Ketemu," kata anak itu lagi.

Cengiran menyebalkan itu, tiara itu, dan suara tawa yang aneh itu. Tidak salah lagi.

"Model rambutmu aneh, Bel _senpai_."

Ketemu.

.

**End**

.

.

**A/N**:

Euh.. Begitulah.. Super duper singkat.

Alasen kenapa Ru nggak jadiin satu sama fic yang sebelumnya adalah: 1) tema yang mau disampein beda; 2) pas nulis, tanpa sadar gaya ceritanya jadi beda jauuuuh banget sama yang sebelumnya. Wkwk...

Atau seharusnya digabung aja ya? Yaa...tapi udah terlanjur juga sih. *plakk*

Pokoknya jangan lupa review untuk kasih kritik, saran, atau sekedar komentar yaa...

Kalau ada yang nganggep cerita ini bagus, boleh dong lempar DVD Rebocon Blue ke rumah Ru... *(tetep) ngarep*

Thanks for reading~ :)


End file.
